Tamaki Amajiki
|romaji= Amajiki Tamaki |alias= My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 131, Page 18''My Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 132, Page 8 |birthday= March 4 |age= 17 (First Appearance, Internship Arc) |gender= Male |height= 177 cm (5'9¾") |weight= |hair= Black |eye= |quirk= Manifest |status= Alive |family= |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School The Big 3 |debut= Chapter 122 |image gallery= Yes }} |Amajiki Tamaki}} is a third-year student at U.A. High and is part of The Big 3.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 16-17 Appearance Tamaki has dark, messy hair and pointy ears, and is often seen slouching. He wears the standard school uniform of U.A. but in a slovenly way. His hero costume consists of dark body armor with shoulder guards and a carrier vest over it. He wears a mask over his eyes, a removable mouth ma, and a cape with a hood. Personality Tamaki has a weak mentality. He gets anxious when speaking to a large audience, and will face away and lean into a wall if he is unable to keep going.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 123, Page 4 He seems to be rather socially awkward, as well as lack much confidence in his own abilities and has low self-esteem. It is said that while his physical abilities are above a professional Heroes level, and that his Quirk is extremely powerful, his mentality holds him back. He seems to also be rather sensitive, even to the point of becoming upset when a thug he is fighting insults him. He also seeks confirmation when he had done a task, such as incapacitating a thug, indicating that he cannot recognize his own achievements. Tamaki also has some sort of victim complex, as he mistook praise from Fatgum as being taunted. However, he is not without his more stern beliefs which he will uphold and vocalize. He highly dislikes the way the Eight Expendables are perfectly willing to throw their lives away for someone who does not seem to care for them whatsoever, and is able to note the camaraderie between the three members he has fought. He has also shown a great deal of friendship with Mirio himself, understanding the struggles that he has gone through to make his Quirk as effective as it is. He admires Mirio for his persistence, and remembers his courage whenever he himself is in a stressful or dangerous situation. History Tamaki transferred to his new school during the spring, his first day as a third grader. Tamaki could not give a proper self-introduction and after the opening ceremony where they moved into the classrooms and formed groups, Tamaki was not able to insert himself into any group because he lacked the courage. Due to considering himself a boring person, Tamaki was not able to make any friends. Suddenly, Mirio Togata approached him after realizing that Tamaki was trying to say that he likes Heroes;My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 140, Page 1 it was this recognition that began the friendship between Tamaki and Mirio. In middle school during a Quirk Education class, Tamaki tried manifesting something but only managed to manifest a tiny plant on his hand due to his nervousness. Meanwhile, Mirio tried phasing through a wall but only managed to phase his hands through it. Some of Mirio's classmates laughed at Mirio's struggles, but Mirio was not disheartened at all and resolved to pull off his phasing properly next time. While walking home, Tamaki praised Mirio's optimism while lamenting his own lack of self-esteem. Mirio cheered up Tamaki and said that he will shine brightly like the sun and the reason he can give it his all is due to Tamaki being there for him. Although he was nervous, Mirio praised Tamaki's resolve to never give up which inspired him to do the same. Despite Tamaki low opinion of himself, Mirio always thought of Tamaki as a talented person who is cool and super fun and sunny to be around with.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 16-19 After middle school, Tamaki and Mirio entered U.A. High School and they, along with Nejire Hado, eventually worked their way to the top, becoming The Big 3 of U.A. Tamaki chose his hero name to be Suneater, a name that was inspired after Mirio told him that he would outshine the sun Synopsis Internship Arc Tamaki is first introduced, along with Mirio Togata and Nejire Hado as The Big Three who want to explain Class 1-A about the hero internships. Shota asks them to introduce themselves, starting with Tamaki. Tamaki, however, is overcome with anxiety and struggles to imagine Class 1-A as potatoes. Eventually he gives up trying and turns around. As Mirio challenges the whole Class 1-A, Tamaki warns Mirio to hold back as to not completely frustrate his enemies when they lose. As Class 1-A marvels at Mirio's Quirk, Tamaki thinks to himself how inexperienced they are for not recognizing all the hard work Mirio needed to refine and master his Quirk. Hadou points out to Tamaki that Mirio has gotten very strong, only for Tamaki to reply that he has been strong since he was a child but that he needs to learn to go easy on amateurs. After the battle, Class 1-A is frustrated because they didn't know how to fight his Quirk. Hadou wants to explain how his Quirk works but Tamaki tells her that it's Mirio's time to speak. In the Kansai Region in the Esuha Market, Tamaki Amajiki and Eijiro Kirishima are patrolling the streets with BMI Hero, Fatgum. Fatgum tells Tamaki that they need to fix his terrible mentality of his since he has a lot of talent, which stresses Tamaki. Tamaki thinks that the only reason Fatgum scouted him was because he wanted to torment him, although Eijiro reassures Tamaki that Fatgum was trying to encourage him. Tamaki states that he is not one of those optimistic Heroes like Mirio Togata, to which Eijiro replies that he is not like that either, and there have been many desperate times where he could not do anything and he wants to close the gap so that he can stand amongst his fellow classmates. Suddenly, a fight breaks out. A thug is attacking another group of thugs for doing business on his turf. The group of thugs manages to get away, only for them to land into Fatgum. The thugs start submerging into Fatgum's body. However, one of the thugs manages to escape from Fatgum's body using a Quirk that is similar to Edgeshot's Quirk. The thug starts running away, but is caught by Tamaki's octopus fingers. Tamaki uses his octopus fingers to reel the thug in and slashes the thug through the face with his clam hand, which defeats the thug. In the crowd of civilians, there is a man who takes out a gun, wanting to help his brothers which are the group of thugs. Fatgum takes notice of this and yells at the crowd to get down. The man fires the gun that releases a special bullet which hits Tamaki. The man fires another bullet, but Eijiro protects Tamaki and is hit instead. Fatgum rushes to Eijiro and Tamaki's aid. However, Eijiro activated his Hardening before the bullet hit, which caused the bullet to simply bounce off him, much to the man's shock. Angry, Eijiro yells out that he will capture the man. Tamaki manages to stand up with no injuries from the bullet, which shocks the man who fired the bullet. Tamaki attempts to capture the criminal who fired the bullet, but is not able to activate his Quirk. The man begins running away while Eijiro and Fatgum chase after him. Fatgum orders Tamaki to stay and guard the area while Tamaki replies that while he is not injured, he cannot activate his Quirk, which surprises Fatgum. Tamaki, Eijiro, and Fatgum manage to defeat the thugs. Later on, Tamaki along with Eijiro and Fatgum attends Sir Nighteye's hero meeting about the yakuza member Chisaki. Tamaki joins the heroes in their mission to save Eri from the Yakuza. As the Heroes head down towards the basement, but are surprised to see a wall before them. Mirio Togata uses his Quirk to phase through the wall, with Tamaki Amajiki explaining that Mirio's Hero Costume is made with special fibers from his hair, allowing his clothes to phase with him. Mirio has phased through the wall and sees that the path stretches on like Nighteye said. Mirio returns and tells the Heroes that the wall was thrown in the way to block them; Lock Down suspects that it was Chisaki's Quirk that put the wall there in the first place. Izuku Midoriya activates One For All: Full Cowl and Eijiro Kirishima activates his Hardening. Using their enhanced might, Izuku and Eijiro shatter the wall together. Tamaki surmises that Chisaki is stalling them for time to hide everything and escape and starts becoming stressed out since their lives could be at stake. Mirio encourages Tamaki by saying that they will definitely rescue Eri. Mirio decides to go on ahead and phases through. Tamaki starts blaming himself for falling under pressure. Mimic causes the floor to open up beneath the Heroes, causing the heroes to fall down a single floor. The heroes are in a hall; three figures appear from the dust, revealing themselves to be three members of the Eight Expendables. As Fat Gum prepares for battle, Tamaki decides to battle the three Eight Expendables himself in order to make up for falling under pressure.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 139 Suddenly, Tamaki, while manifested into a clam, appears before the group of Eight Expendables. He opens up the clam shell and grabs hold of the three Eight Expendables with his octopus tentacles. he tells the three Eight Expendables that he will be their opponents before throwing them onto the ground. Tamaki manages also to grab their guns and swords and crushes them by manifesting a crab claw. Tamaki sees that the three Eight Expendables are buying time so that the ringleaders can escape with Eri and asks the Heroes and Police Force to go on ahead. Eijiro Kirishima tries to stop him, but Tamaki is resolute in stopping the three Eight Expendables on his own since Heroes like Shota are needed on ahead and tells Fat Gum that he will be fine. Before leaving, Shota disables the three Eight Expendables' Quirks. Tamaki pins the three down with his octopus tentacles and asks them to help Mirio since he tends to push himself too hard. Tamaki decides to put them to sleep and strikes them with his octopus tentacles. However, Tamaki injures himself after striking Setsuno's mask who reveals that he was hiding a knife in his mask. Shota's Erasure has ended, allowing Hojo to activate his Crystallization and to grow crystals from his body which allows him to break free from Tamaki's octopus tentacles. Tamaki manifests his hand into a clam, but suddenly, it disappears because Setsuno used his Quirk to steal it from him. Setsuno remarks on their status as being the Eight Expendables; they had given up on life but their boss, Kai Chisaki, picked pieces of trash like them from the garbage heap and put them to use again. Hojo is prideful in being just trash and is more than obliged to fulfill the expectations of Chisaki. Hojo strikes Tamaki with his crystallized punch. Tamaki manages to block Hojo's crystallized punch by manifesting strong crab claw fingers and grabs hold of Hojo's fist with a strong grip. Fueled by Mirio's confidence in him, Tamaki tells the three Eight Expendables to give up because he is Suneater, which is his Hero name that was inspired after Mirio told him that he would outshine the sun. However, despite Hojo, Setsuno, and Tabe being those worthless people, Kai Chisaki welcomed them with open arms into the Eight Precepts of Death, stating that they should not be rotting away. This is why Setsuno does not care about being captured or any other consequences, because Chisaki gave them worth and vows to kill anyone who gets in his way. Tamaki sees that Hojo, Setsuno, and Tabe have been brainwashed into thinking that they have worth and asks the three Eight Expendables if they are fine with being used and thrown away. Hojo ignores Tamaki's question as a Hero like him could never understand and decides to finish Tamaki off by striking him with his crystallized arm. Tamaki manifests a chicken leg and uses its talons to flick a crystal shard at Setsuno, which distracts Setsuno and causes him to recoil in pain, preventing him from using his Larceny since he can only steal objects that he sees. Hojo strikes Tamaki with his crystallized arm. However, Hojo is shocked that his crystallized strike has been mitigated. Suddenly, Hojo's crystallized body has been clutched by Tamaki's large crystallized chicken leg. Tamaki is impressed with the trust the three Eight Expendables have in each other which has made them a good combination. As Tabe goes on the offensive while Setsuno is still recovering, Tamaki comments that while he may not understand their circumstances and anger, he does understand the hardened bonds they speak of. Tamaki extends his large crystallized chicken leg, smashes the crystallized Hojo into Setsuna and Tabe, and then smashes the three into the wall, further increasing the damage. Hojo, Setsuno, and Tabe have been defeated. Tamaki states that the hardened bonds they spoke of show that they are not just using each other for their own gain and comments that friendship is a powerful thing.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 141 Quirk and Abilities Manifest: Using his body, he can manifest the characteristics of the things he eats. He can make multiple transformations at once. This Quirk is not limited to merely animals or plants but also materialistic objects, like Yu Hojo's crystal, so Tamaki can manifest the characteristics of anything he eats as long as he can consume it. However, this Quirk appears to have its limits as he has to eat the power he wants to use everyday. The proficiency of his abilities depend on how much he eats, an example is his octopus fingers that appear more powerful the more takoyaki he eats. He is also able to combine his manifestations. It also appears that any damage or removal of his manifestations have no permanent damage towards his actual body. Over the course of two and a half years spent at U.A. High School, he trained his Quirk to his absolute limit. The training allowed him for size variation, concurrent manifestations, feature selection, and mixed conflagration.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 2-3 Additionally, he is even able to use his Quirk with objects that are not typically food items, such as crystals. This training paid off in making his Quirk and himself incredibly powerful. * : Tamaki's arms change into a pair of four incredibly large tentacles coated in barnacles, which he uses to thrash in a large area, hitting multiple opponents. Overall Abilities: As a member U.A.'s Big Three, Tamaki is incredibly powerful. According to Fatgum, Tamaki's ability alone can outclass most pro Heroes. His strength is proven when he alone fought and defeated three of the Eight Expendables whose Quirks and teamwork put him at a disadvantage. He has displayed mastery over his Quirk, being able to use its versatile applications to its fullest in tandem with his actions. Tactical Intellect: Tamaki demonstrates incredible tactical judgments during fights. He acted quickly to disarm three villains at once in order to tip the favor to the heroes. When he was overwhelmed by three of the Shie Hassaikai, he managed to counter all three of their Quirks and used their advantage against them in order to win. Battles Internship Arc *Tamaki Amajiki vs. Setsuno, Hojo & Tabe: Win Relationships Mirio Togata Tamaki has known Mirio since childhood when they first met in the third grade, saying Mirio and him had been friends ever since, and are on a first name basis with each other, indicating a level of closeness. He was surprised at the sight of Mirio's sadden state after learning of Eri's situation, and Mirio showing visible concern after learning about the injury Tamaki received, asking very swiftly if he was okay. Tamaki admires Mirio. He praised the techniques Mirio achieved from the hardships he went through. He told Kirishima he shines like the sun similarly to Mirio, something Tamaki himself feels a lack of confidence to achieve. Mirio also admires Tamaki to some unknown degree, as seen in a flashback, Mirio commented he was able to give it his all because of his presence. This reciprocating admiration and his own admiration for Mirio's personality is a strong motivation for Tamaki to gather his assurance and courage to fight. Nejire Hado While they are not on a first name basis, the two have known each other during their time at U.A, and thus appear to be somewhat close. Nejire showed no visible sign of worry when discovering Tamaki had been injured in comparison to Mirio, the reason for this is unknown. Fatgum Fatgum scouted Tamaki to work for his office. Fatgum sees a lot of promise in Tamaki but constantly teases and demands Tamaki to make some change to his cruddy mentality. Tamaki does not like Fatgum's teasing, claiming Fatgum only scouted him to torment him in what Tamaki calls 'workplace harassment'. Since Fatgum is shown to be a man who eats a lot, this seems to complement with the requirements of Tamaki's Quirk. Eijiro Kirishima Tamaki is initially somewhat annoyed by Eijiro's optimism, but at the same time compliments him for it, and later compared him to Mirio. Eijiro has a lot of respect for Tamaki, due to him being his senior. Trivia * Tamaki's name contains the kanji for , , and . * According to Horikoshi, Tamaki's anxiety is inspired from his own experience when he attended the Jump Festa in 2017 and had to face an enormous crowd. * Tamaki's favorite things are butterflies. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Students Category:The Big 3 Category:Transformers Category:Fatgum's Hero Office